Naruto Orochimaru's Secret
by Kellach
Summary: its a story about Naruto and friend's kid and a little secret of Orochimaru's.


Author's note: i don't own naruto in anyway shape or form.

Well this story like my other one is about the kids of naruto and friends (i may or may not continue the other story i don't now ) but this dose have some yaoi relationships among the parents but they are not a real big part of the story.

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl and The Snakes From Hell!

"Palin here, ready to go." says a boy about twelve years old into a small walky-talky on a strap around his neck. He has his back against a tree. He has black hair with blond striekes running through it and sky blue eyes. He is waring a dark blue short sleeve shirt and white pants.

Moments later a female voice in his ear says, "Shiza here in position." After a bit another female voice in a little lower tone says, "Kanko and Shadow ready to go!"

"Good now remember the target is fast so stay on your toes." said an older mans voice in Palin's ear.

Palin looks around the tree to see a cat and a girl about his age petting the cat. They are in a clearing of a forest, siting on a bolder in the middle of the clearing. The girl is waring a black cloak with red clouds on it. She has long blackish blond hair up in a pony tail and black eyes.

Just when Palin was about to tell the others about her. A cloud of smoke appears and she is gone leaving the cat asleep on the bolder.

Palin blinks at the place where he saw the girl. Then remembering the cat. He walks quietly over to the cat and picks it up. "I have the target." He says into the walky-talky around his neck.

"You got him!" said a female voice from behind him. He turns to see two girls and a small dog. The girl that spoke had short blond hair and black eyes. She was waring a purple top and purple shorts. The other girl wore a gray T-shirt and black pants. She had short black hair and clear light blue eyes. The dog was gray and stood at the second girls feet.

"Yes, Shiza" Palin said walking over to them. "but there was a girl here a little while ago."

"Yea, I do smell a different sent in the air." said the second girl. "And I can see some of the leftover chakra."

"Can you see where it goes, Kanko?" asked Shiza turning around to look at her. Kanko's eyes widened and a few veins popped out around her eyes. She looks around, sniffing the air every once in a while. After a bit her eyes change back.

"I can't, the sent complete disappears and the chakra doesn't lead anywhere." says Kanko

As they start to leave the trees started to shake in an eerie manner. Then a giant snake's head jumps out of the forest baring its fangs at hem. They all manage to dodge the snake, they where shocked but not frozen.

They all jumped in to the trees at the far end of the clearing. "Seinse!" yells Shiza into her small walky-talky on her neck as she jumped out of the way of a second snake.

"Come on guys we need to get out of here!" yelled Palin jumping away from the first snake. They managed to get out of the clearing only to meet a third snake. They all managed to avoid the snake.

Then out of the sky come a loud chirping noise. Then a flash of blue pulsing electrical light comes down and splits the snakes head open.

A man in all black and a Jonin's vest, with short black hair and deep black eyes lands on the tree next to Palin. "Are you all ok?" he asks more at Palin than the others.

"Yea we are fine." said Shiza. The other two snakes lunged at them. They jumped out of the way. Sasuke jumps above the first snake and comes down on it with chidori like the third one.

The second snake lunged at Palin. Palin jumps above it making hand signs. "Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Four individual fire balls erupt from his mouth and hit the snake's head dead on.

"let's head back." said Sasuke grabbing the now terrified cat.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" yells an over sized women in a vibrant multi colored dress. She had the cat in a nearly suffocating hug. She turned to a man siting behind a desk in a circular room with open windows in the back. She gives him some money then leaves.

The man behind the desk has blond hair and sky blue eyes. He is waring and orange long sleeve shirt and black pants. He stands up and looks at Palin, Kanko, Shadow, Shiza, and Sasuke. "You all have done great!" he said with a cheerful grin.

"Naruto." Sasuke said stepping foreword. "I need to talk to you about something that happened on the mission."

"OK." said Naruto looking very confused. "You three are dismissed." he said to the three genin before he and Sasuke walked out of the room.


End file.
